Cherie Atwood's Attacks
Battle Skills Defender Activates randomly, with a higher chance when Skill level is higher. When triggered, Cherie will not take any damage from any hit for three minutes. This includes 1-hit KO attacks. Restore Activates at random, with higher chances of happening when Skill Stat is higher. When Paired Up with anyone and this skill activates, Cherie and the Partner will automatically restore health for a few minutes. If she is NOT Paired Up, the skill can still work. MP Boost When activated at random, determined by Skill Stat, Cherie will automatically have 50% of her MP restored if she is casting spells or using some ability at this time. Ultimate Move: Maelstrom Eclipse Pongo starts to glow green and swirls around Cherie, gaining more Wind aura as he spins around in a spiral. She spins around, and moves both her hands in a circle, with a spell card in each hand. This brings light, and winds rush towards her. The Light circle formed by her hands releases the cards and it hits the enemy. Pongo bounces towards it as well and he gathers more power and releases it onto Cherie who glows a bright green. She raises her hands again, and the circle moves towards the enemy and sends it flying, trapping it, and Pongo is holding more light and releases that as well, sending spirals towards the enemy. Winds start to blow, and a tornado forms followed by a cyclone and a hurricane, they spiral around the enemy and it’s trapped inside. With one hand motion from Cherie, all the aura from her explodes, and a wind scythe vacuum cut sweeps through everything formed and everything disappears. Offensive Moves Note: It's specifically stated in the game that Cherie doesn't have many offensive attacks at all. Granted, she gets more in Part II, but remember, Cherie's role in the game is a MEDIC, meaning her main job is ensuring that the other party members are safe. If she is not protecting the party members, then she can use offensive attacks, but her main focus is to ultimately protect. Fire Pongo Boom- Cherie throws her spell cards around into the Air. Pongo spins around, bouncing on top of the targeted enemy. The Spell Cards stay in the air and beams of fire shoot out. * Part II attack involves Cherie casting a ball of fire into the air and the spell cards swirl around the ball of fire, being powered by it. Spell cards spin around and shoot the flames and Pongo starts to breathe fire as well, directing it toward the targeted enemy. Water Pongo Fountain- Cherie attaches a spell card to Pongo. He glows a blue color and Cherie throws him at the targeted enemy. Pongo shoots out a burst of water from his mouth and it hits the enemy. * Part II version has Cherie shooting geysers of water from her spell cards simultaneously, while Pongo is shooting water from his mouth at the enemy. After a little while. Cherie throws another spell card, which creates a vortex and traps the enemy inside while Pongo keeps shooting. Takes a lot less time to cast in Part II and deals less damage. Earth No Earth Moves until Part II. Earth Crystal- Pongo is in the background, glowing brown, transferring the aura to Cherie. Cherie moves her hands and the Spell cards surround the enemy. Pillars of the Earth shoot up constantly and eventually, when Cherie waves her hand, the pillars shatter into crystal forms and relentlessly strike the enemy. Wind Air Burst- Cherie repeatedly throws her Spell Cards at the enemies and bursts of air are shooting at them everywhere with each card being thrown. Pongo follows suit and knocks the enemies towards the cards, and the enemies get sliced with wind. Wind Seal- She jumps up into the air. And the winds explode out of her hands, high powered tempests that tear up the entire ground and surround the battlefield. The tempests turn into cyclones and tornadoes that latch onto the Risen and send them flying into the air. Her spell cards are floating up, and they repeatedly shoot back and forth, spreading out sickles and sickles of wind that slice straight through. The largest sickle is unleashed, which causes everything else to burst out * Part II attack remains the same, but it costs less MP and deals a lot more damage. NOTE: After the Wind Seal is unlocked, Cherie's other Wind attacks will be unlocked shortly. Flying Pongo- Pongo enlarges himself and Cherie throws Spell Cards at him that unleash Wind, sending him flying at a heavy force, as he bounces against the targeted enemy. Cherie's Spell Cards move towards the enemy and trap them inside howling winds. Wind Trail- Cherie throws her spell cards and it shoots out, while she’s controlling it, she’s also controlling Pongo who combines with the spell cards. Pongo swirls around the enemy, and leaves a trail of wind. She throws more cards and they explode while Pongo sets them off. Air Suffocation- Part II Exclusive. Cherie floats up into the air, accompanied by Pongo, allowing the Wind to guide her. She releases a Cyclone from her palm, which traps the targeted enemy into it. Pongo is launching balls of green at the enemy while Cherie throws more Spell Cards. She snaps, and everything is released with an explosion. Thunder Howling Pongo- Cherie jumps up into the air and throws a Spell Card at the targeted enemy. Pongo immediately follows suit and swallows the Spell Card. He turns into a yellow color and Cherie focuses her magic, waving her hand. Pongo shoots out rays of lightning from his mouth at the enemy. * Part II, Cherie works together with Pongo to launch rays of lightning from the air onto the enemy, with larger, more powerful bolts. There are some blue lightning bolts, notably. It is also more powerful and deals more magic damage. Ice Pongo Storm- Cherie shoves a spell card into Pongo's mouth and he turns a very light blue color, glowing. Cherie moves her hand and controls Pongo's movements. Pongo opens his mouth and a blizzard shoots out and rains down upon the enemy and anyone nearby. * Part II... As the Blizzard is shooting out from Pongo's mouth, Cherie will move her hands, causing icicle rains to appear and rain down upon the enemy and she moves her hands again, making all of the Ice combine into one giant block, freezing the enemy. Cherie launches another spell card at the Ice Block, and it explodes. Steel No Steel Moves until Part II. Metal Explosion- Cherie has her Spell Cards out and puts her hand out. Shards of Steel shoot out of the cards and scatter all throughout the battlefield. They all explode when Cherie snaps her fingers. Darkness No Darkness Moves until Part II. Fury Pulse- Pongo turns a black color and so do Cherie's spell cards. She throws them and black holes appear all around the battlefield. Pongo disappears and reappears in all of the Black Holes, launching dark pulses at the enemies that he encounters. Cherie waves her hand, and all of the darkness is released, exploding. Light No Light Moves until Part II. Pongo Beam- Cherie starts to glow a white aura and she grabs onto Pongo. The aura around her grows tremendously and she sticks a spell card on his back. Pongo unleashes a beam of Light that hits any enemies in their way. Cherie then throws all the Spell cards everywhere, throwing more balls of light. Defensive Moves Heal- As the user's weapon lights up a green aura, a small ball of green appears onto the healed person and restores 30% of their HP. Healing Wind- The same green aura appears, but a circle occurs along with it in a circular pattern. It floats around the healed person and spins around. Restores 45% of HP Healing Storm- A larger green aura appears, but a ball of it scatters around and whirls around in a circular motion. This can go around many different people and heals 70% of HP, being able to heal many people at once. Healing Vortex- A green magic circle that glows appears in front of the user, but extends throughout the entire area of the battlefield. Faint rays of green appear around all the party members. It heals 90-100% of the HP, being able to heal many at once. Cure- A white type of light appears on the user. This technique heals any status alignments. Recover- Larger light appears on user and to the wounded. Stronger version of Cure, also heals a bit of HP and can be done on multiple party members Life- Multiple colored auras appear from above and surround the victim. Resurrects a member of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores 25% of HP. Restore- Multiple colored auras appear around everyone and help out anyone KO'ed. Stronger version of Life. Resurrects multiple members of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores over 75% of the HP, depending on the user's magic status. Nullify- Red type of aura swirls around the victim. Remedies any type of spell done to lower the status. Glow- A brighter, stronger red aura appears around the victim(s). Stronger version of Nullify, and done on multiple ones. Scan- An automatic type of camera/computer thing appears made of aura on the screen and reveals everything. Reveals the enemies' HP bar, weaknesses, etc. Good for boss battles. Before the Final Battle of Part I, Cherie will learn a few more techniques automatically Protect- Status Boosting Spell that will increase Defence. Strike- Status Boosting Spell that will increase Strength Resist- Status Boosting Spell that will increase Resistance Boost- Status Boosting Spell that will increase Magic Quick- Status Boosting Spell that will increase Speed Reflect- A Self-Defence technique that Cherie can use to protect herself and only deal 1/4 of the damage when attacked.